Undercover Love
by xoBlingBaby
Summary: When Kim leaves to start her training at the elite Silver Mist spy academy, she must leave Seaford, and everyone behind, including the Wasabi Warriors. A year later, Kim is thrown head first into a world of lies and deciete. Who can she trust? R&R
1. The Truth Always Comes Out

**Hey everyone! It's DegrassiGleek22! I know, I should really update Love Will Keep Us Together, and Seven BFF's and an EPIC Prank, but I have been falling in love with the Disney XD show Kickin' It! Leo Howard 3 Olivia Holt 3 Mateo Arias 3 Dylan Riley Snyder 3 Alex Christian Jones 3 Jason Earles 3 Any ways…. Expect a LOT more Kickin' It stories from me, as well as some Austin and Ally, Glee Project, Degrassi, The Secret Circle, HP, Narnia and Criminal Minds… as well as others I can't think of right now! And some cross-overs! YAY! :D And not to mention updates on my old stories! **

**I truly hope you enjoy Undercover Love! :D **

"Kick! Kick! Punch! Kick!" The trainer yelled at me as I hit a punching dummy. I heard a bunch of satisfying whacks, and stopped. I had been training for a good hour. I looked over and saw Jess and Holly sparring. I walked over to them, and sat down, watching their forms.

"Holly, don't leave your left side unguarded. If you leave it exposed, Jess will have a clear chance to take you out, using one swift blow to the gut," I said, and Holly fixed her stance, just as Jess attempted to kick her side. Holly caught Jess' foot, and flipped her over, pining her to the floor. Once Jess tapped out, Holly let her up and they grabbed their water and came to sit next to me.

"I can't believe it's almost been a year. Time flies when you are locked in an underground training facility," Jess said in a joking manner, though she spoke the truth. It was one year ago tomorrow that I left my official life as Kimberly Anne Crawford behind, and picked up my new one, as a SM legacy. I remember it as though it was yesterday.

_ "Kim! A letter came in the mail for you! It's from the SM recruiter. Well you got in!" My mother yelled, and my mind was overcome with joy. I had been accepted as a recruit for Silver Mist, the most advanced, most elite spy organization on the planet. I hugged my mom and dad before running out of my house and all the way to the dojo where I found Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. I ran right past them into Rudy's office, before catching my breath._

_ "Rudy? Do you have a moment?" I asked and my sensei nodded. I was gonna miss training with him. Even though he might be slightly confused sometimes, he is a great teacher._

_ "Umm… I'm leaving the dojo." At this Rudy just stared at me. I swallowed the tears that were threatening to expose themselves._

_ "Why Kim? Why are you leaving?" I looked down._

_ "Umm… I was accepted into the Amber Lions… You know that dojo up in Canada. Yea, I got my letter today, and I'm leaving tomorrow." Rudy just stood there, mouth hanging open. I prayed for him to say something. "Rudy?"_

_ "Get out." I looked into the once warm eyes of my sensei, only to find the caring feeling had been replaced with a cold, dark look of disappointment._

_ "Fine. I'll gather my things. Thank you Rudy, for everything." I said, fighting back tears. I stepped out of Rudy's office, wiping my eyes. I looked up to see the guys looking at me. I ran into the girl's change room to grab my things from my locker. I heard the door open from behind me. _

_ "Kim?" Eddie asked, and I turned to see the four of them standing there. I quickly wiped my eyes._

_ "Yea?" Jack looked at me, trying to decode my facial expression._

_ "What's wrong? Why are you cleaning out your locker?" Milton asked, and I looked at them. _

_ "I'm leaving." You could honestly cut the tension in the air with a knife._

_ "What? What do you mean?" Jerry asked, not being the only confused one._

_ "Rudy told me to get out of his dojo." Jack just stared at me._

_ "Are you kidding? I'm gonna go have a chat with him." Jack said as he turned to leave. I ran over to him._

_ "NO! Don't! It's my fault." Jack turned to look at me and I let go of him, walking over to the lockers on the far wall, sliding down to sit with my back against them. The guys followed, creating a circle around me. I took a deep breath._

_ "I'm leaving the Bobby Wasabi dojo." Milton gasped, Eddie's mouth dropped open, Jerry looked more confused than ever, and Jack just stared at me. I took another deep breath before continuing, tears threatening to fall, my voice cracking slightly._

_ "I was accepted at the Amber Tiger dojo, an elite karate group in Canada. I leave tomorrow." My tears finally fell, and I stood up, walking over to my Adidas bag, and walked over to the door of the change room, before turning to face them, still on the floor. "I love every single one of you, and I wish you the best in life. But this is my destiny, and I have chosen to accept it. Just know I will never, ever forget you." With that I ran from the dojo, not caring about the looks I was getting. After I had run from the mall, I slowed down to a walk. Just as I was passing the school, I heard someone run up behind me. I whipped around, only to be pushed into a wall that was right behind me. I looked at my attacker and saw a pair of warm, coffee eyes staring at me, the owner's lips pushing up against my own. I closed my eyes and kissed back with all my might. After a few moments, I pulled away. _

_ "Don't leave. Please." Jack begged, and I became teary again. Jack reached up to wipe a stray tear from my cheek, before kissing me again. "I think I'm in love with you Kim."_

_ "Jack. I love you too." I said, before pulling away completely and grabbing my bag, which I had dropped in surprise when he kissed me the first time. "But I have to go." I said, and that was the last time I saw Jack._

"Kim?" Jess waved her hand in front of my face, shaking me out of my flashback. "Are you alright?"

"Yea Jess, I'm fine. Just thinking about…..them." I said, and she nodded, giving me a hug. Out of everyone here at SM, Jess is the one I am closest to, by far. She knows everything about me, and vice versa. Holly was a good friend to me too, but we weren't as close as I was with Jess. I was about to ask Jess a question when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Hey ladies." I turned my head to smile at Dane. I turned my body round to give him a hug.

"Hey Dane." The three of us said in unison. Dane was our other friend, and a total flirt, like even more than Jerry was.

"Almost a year since we met KC," Dane said to me. When the three of us (Holly, Jess and I) met Dane in training, he instantly became a part of our pack, so to speak, and Dane thought, since we were like a gang, that we should have cool nicknames. So we took the first initial from both our first and last names. I was KC, Jess was JA because her last name was Abilene, Holly was HJ because Joltier was her last name, and Dane was DK, with Kismet as his last name.

"And what a long year it has been. Right HJ?" Jess said, and Dane stuck his tongue out at her. She just smiled at him, making Holly and I bust into a fit of giggles. Suddenly, we heard three dings coming from the PA system. That meant there was an announcement.

**"Agents Crawford, Abilene, Joltier, and Kismet to the briefing room now. Agents Crawford, Abilene, Joltier, and Kismet to the briefing room. NOW!"**

We looked at each other, and suddenly I felt my stomach get all tingly. You only get called to the briefing room if you are needed for a mission. We all walked out of the training hall, and through a series of long, twisted hallways, before coming to the briefing room door. An assistant held the door open for us as we were ushered inside. We took our seats at the round table, Dane to my left, Jess to my right, with Holly sitting on Jess' other side. The side door opened, and in walked Agents Dredger and Liston, followed by Will, our headmaster of sorts.

"Hello agents." Will said to us as he and the two elder agents sat on the other side of the table.

"Hello Will." We said, and he smiled.

"As you may know," Will said, standing up to distribute a stack of folders he had been holding. There was one for each of us. "You all are coming up on one year at Silver Mist. This means that you have finished your recruit training, and are now able to take on missions." He smiled at us. "This particular mission would usually be done by someone who has way more experience out in the field, but because of our targets ages, and yes, I did say targets as in plural, we decided to take our best teen recruits. And that would be you four. Now on to the mission," He said, motioning for us to open our files. We did, and found many papers and pictures. Will turned to face the TV that was on the far wall that had magical come to life. "Now, we have just gotten intelligence that the CIA's best agents have been undercover for the past few years, trying to find us, and shut us down. Only now have we been able to figure out their identities." Suddenly, Jack, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy's pictures all floated onto the screen. I instantly felt nauseous. I heard Jess gasp beside me, and Dane rubbed my back, trying to help calm me down. I looked back at Will.

"This is a joke right? This has to be a sick joke," and Will just shook his head. I took a few deep breaths.

"Oh my GOD! I know them!" Jess said, and I turned to stare at her. She was just as shocked as I was, with wide, unbelieving eyes. She looked back at me. "They were my best friends, along with another girl. We met in drama club. Oh god! How was I so stupid? I should have known! I should have seen the signs!" Jess said, raising her voice at the end, before dropping her head. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

"I know them too." Holly said. "We were on the same soccer team. God! I should have known…" Jess pulled her into the hug too. Dane sighed, and turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"Please don't say what I think you are about to say." I told him, and he just shook his head.

"Damn detention. Same kids for three weeks. Let just say you can bond quite a bit in the school slammer." I hugged him with my other arm. After a minute, we had composed ourselves enough to continue with the meeting.

"Now I know this has come to a shock for all of you," Will said. "We think they have a list of the Silver Mist legacies. Many of our new recruits have been in contact with these five before their admission. But there is something else you should know. Your parents have gone missing. To the public, it looks like the whole family has moved, but we know that the CIA have captured them, and are trying to get our whereabouts out of them. Your parents were our top eight agents of their generation, and it's now up to you four. Inside these folders you will find your cover stories. We will give you all new looks, so that the targets will not recognize you, and you will move back to Seaford. We have bought you two houses, beside one another. Agent Crawford, we actually bought your house. Under the houses is a tunnel that connects to both. It is filled with firearms, and other necessary things for dealing with sticky and dangerous situations. Agents Dredger and Liston will be your supervising agents, who will pose as your elder siblings. Agents Abilene and Crawford will be posing as twin sisters Isabelle and Fiona Oak, with Agent Liston as your older brother Niles. Agent Dredger will pose as Amanda Treaty, the older sister of Agents Joltier and Kismet. Your covers will be Ben and Peyton Treaty. Agent Kismet, as to not draw attention, you will be a year older than the other agents. In order to gain the trust of the targets, you are all to join the Bobby Wasabi dojo. If necessary, act as if you have never done karate before. Agent Crawford, I would defiantly suggest toning down your karate skills. Now go. Our cover masters are waiting. You leave tonight. Good luck agents," Will said as he stood, gesturing to the open door on our right. We walked through and were instantly surrounded by master hair, makeup, and wardrobe personnel. The four of us just let them take control, knowing that this was just part of the job. After three hours, we were finally ready to leave. They had dyed my golden blonde hair a dark chocolate brown, and given me a whole new wardrobe. Fiona, my cover, was said to be a very girly person, and the complete opposite of me. Jess' cover Isabelle was exactly like me, and completely opposite from her, like a good cover should be. Her naturally auburn hair was dyed to be a nice copper colour, with wild blue, pink, and purple streaks running through, her wardrobe being very artsy and indie looking. Holly on the other hand, was just happy. Her naturally red hair was dyed blonde, lighter than my original hair, and she was given a very girly look, like me. For Dane, they only bleached his hair… nothing too crazy.

"Wow. Here we are guys. Look at us." I said, as a photographer took photos of us, to make our covers seem more real. "Our first ever mission. I can't believe it." Jess, pardon Fiona said, making me smile. After another half an hour, Will came and took us to the SM jet.

"now the jet will only take you to the New York airport. From there, you will fly first class to LA, where you will get into your awaiting cars and drive to Seaford. Tomorrow is your first day of school." He said, and I nodded. We boarded the plane, and buckled in. Will was about to leave when he turned back to us for a moment.

"Good luck agents. Your mission begins now."

**So I know giving you 5 OCs, then giving all the OCs cover names is confusing. So let's clarify on those cover names:**

**Kim/Agent Crawford-Fiona Oak**

**Jess/Agent Abilene-Isabelle Oak**

**Holly/Agent Joltier-Peyton Treaty**

**Erika/Agent Dredger-Amanda Treaty**

**Dane/Agent Kismet-Ben Treaty**

**Jeremiah/Agent Liston-Niles Oak**

**So I get that it might be confusing since there are like a billion OC's, but let me break it down for you. The targets are Jack, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy. Every one of the agents has a target, except for Jeremiah (Niles), and Erika (Amanda) because they are like their keepers. They overlook their missions and progressions, and are both posing as an older sibling, as well as trying to take down Rudy. **

**Yep… Cliffy! xD So next chapter we meet Jack, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy… If those even are their REAL NAMES! :) Hope you guys enjoyed. And I'm sorry for the confusing OC-ness thing. I will put the OC/cover chart at the top of every chappy if needed! Anyways, I should probs get more school work done! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 3**

**Xxx DegrassiGleek22**


	2. New Identity, New Rules

**Howdy! Welcome to the second chapter of Undercover Love! This is your first look at our "not so secret" undercover agents that we thought we knew and loved, otherwise known as the Wasabi Warriors! How will Fiona (Kim) react to seeing our favourite boys, after finding out the truth? What about the others? And will we ever find out more about WHY the FBI sent them to Seaford in the first place? Thanks to … for reviewing on Chapter 1! That made me soooooo happy! So now, without further a-due, Chapter 2 of Undercover Love! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Kim/Agent Crawford-Fiona Oak**

**Jess/Agent Abilene-Isabelle Oak**

**Holly/Agent Joltier-Peyton Treaty**

**Erika/Agent Dredger-Amanda Treaty**

**Dane/Agent Kismet-Ben Treaty**

**Jeremiah/Agent Liston-Niles Oak**

"Fi. We need to leave in fifteen minutes." I heard Isabelle (Jess) yell. I looked in the mirror. My chocolate brown hair was curled into messy spirals, and I looked into the mirror to finish applying my mascara. I picked up some pink lip-gloss, before closing the large makeup drawer in the bathroom I share with my "twin" sister. I walked back into my room, grabbing my silver bag, dropping the lip-gloss into it, before slipping onto my shoulder, starting towards the door, stopping only to check my outfit in the full length mirror on my wall. I quickly looked at my aqua sundress with pink flowers on it, and neon pink belt around my waist. I smiled at my reflection and walked out the door, running down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Isabelle and my "older brother" Niles were sitting, eating the breakfast that Niles had made for us. I sat down beside Isabelle, picking up my fork and knife to cut my French toast into bite sized pieces, before quickly eating it.

"Fiona, Isabelle… It's your first day. Don't draw too much attention to yourselves, and make sure you go to the mall after school, whether your target invites you or not. Then casually enter the dojo during their practice. If you haven't been invited, act confused, saying you were just wondering what this place was, and that you love karate. Ask the sensei if you can join the dojo." Niles told us, and we nodded. I smiled at Isabelle, and she smiled. "It's up to you to choose your skill level. You can act like an untrained karate student, or you can try to be the best." He looked at his watch. "You guys should go now. Peyton and Ben are probably waiting for you." Izzy and I stood up, gathering our things, before heading towards the door. I paused for a moment.

"Niles?" I asked, and he looked at me. "Umm… I was just wondering… Can you tell me your real name? Cause at SM you were referred to….ya know, agent." He smiled at me.

"Jeremiah." I smiled back at him. "And Amanda's real name is Erika, just in case you kids wonder." The smile dropped off his face, his voice turning stern. "Now stay in character!" I nodded, before turning out the door. As my eyes adjusted to the California sun, I spotted Ben (Dane), Izzy, and Peyton (Holly) down on the sidewalk. I smiled at them.

"Hey Fi." Peyton said, and I gave her a quick hug.

"Before we go anywhere, I wanna figure out these nicknames." Ben said, and I laughed.

"Really? THAT'S what you are concerned about today? Not the entire being a new kid thing," I looked around quickly. "Or being on your first undercover mission, tracking CIA spies?" I said before sticking my tongue out at him. The girls laughed.

"Yea. I mean, Izzy is good for Isabelle, and Fi or Fi-Fi is good for you, but what about Peyton and I? If we are supposed to be long-time friends, you'd think we would have nicknames or something." Izzy laughed, and I shook my head.

"What about Ben? I mean your name is really Benjamin, and Ben is short for that." Isabelle said, and Ben nodded. Then she turned to Peyton. "And… how about Princess? Since you're such a girly-girl drama queen." Peyton stuck her tongue out at Isabelle, but agreed. We started off in the direction of Seaford High. I took us about five-ten minutes, and we went straight into the office, signing in, and receiving our classes, locker combos, etc.

"No!" I said after we had left the office. Peyton looked at me, eyebrows raised. "I got my old locker. It's across the way from Jack, Jerry, and Eddie's." I said, and she nodded.

"Well I got 1205." Izzy said, and I stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"Jack has 1204 and Jerry has 1206." Jess smiled.

"Well now at least we have a reason to talk to them." She said, and Ben smiled. I grabbed Ben and Peyton by the arm, pulling them to a stop. Isabelle stopped as well, not wanting to be left out.

"Guys. Before we go, can we divide up the targets? Cause it might be easier to focus on one, instead of all four." I said, and they quickly agreed.

"Well, when I knew them, I was really close with Jerry. I'll cover him." Izzy said, and I nodded, turning to Peyton.

"Well, Milton was really sweet. And I would personally love to cover him, to find out why he broke my heart." Peyton said, and I hugged her.

"Eddie was pretty nice to me. I'll take him." Ben said, and I smiled, before realizing what they had purposely done.

"No! No! No way! Je-Isabelle, PLEASE switch with me!" She just shook her head. I looked at Ben, who put his hands up in surrender, shaking his head. Peyton just smiled at me. "Guys! I can't!" Ben put his arm around me.

"Fi-Fi, you got this! You are," Ben leaned in close, whispering in my ear, for only me to hear. "SUPER Secret Agent Kimberly Anne Crawford." He pulled back, and spoke normally, so that the other two could hear again. "You can do anything. I mean, look at you!" He said, taking my hand and spinning me around. I laughed, and hugged him.

"Thanks Ben. I think I'm ready to do this." I said, smiling at the three of them, before walking through the doors that would lead to the main foyer that held our lockers. I walked over to 1189, and used the combination I had memorized. The locker sprang open, and I reached into my bag, taking out some pictures and personal items to dress up my locker. I then looked to my left, seeing Peyton a few lockers down. She was struggling with her combo, and I walked over after shutting and locking my locker, and took the lock from her hands, quickly opening the lock skillfully. She just stared at me, as if I had two heads.

"How is it possible that I'm the smart one, yet I can't figure out a STUPID lock combo!" Peyton said, and I laughed, shaking my head. I turned around, to look at Ben, putting his stuff into the full sized locker. I smiled at Peyton, before walking over to Izzy.

"Hey Fi. Get into your locker ok?" She asked and I nodded, smiling at her. I turned to walk over to Ben and walked into someone, a crash which resulted in me falling to the ground, hitting my head on the hard ground. I laid there for a moment, eyes closed, as a slight pain shot through my head. _Nothing worse than I've had before…_ I thought, diving into the buckets of memories from training. Like the time I pinned Dane down for the first time. Or when Holly and Jess started a food fight in the cafeteria, giving them a week's worth of chorus, not to mention having to clean the cafeteria, AND wash all the towels we used after training. So many memories.

"Are you ok?" A male voice said, bringing me back to the real world. I opened my eyes to the bright fluorescent light, and felt myself being pulled to my feet. I stood on my feet, and I lifted my head to thank the mystery boy. My mind went blank as I looked into the deep, coffee brown eyes I trusted so long ago. I took a step back in shock, and stumbled. Jack grabbed my arms and pulled me against him once again. I blushed. "Whoa. I got you." He said, as Ben and Peyton came running over to stand beside Izzy who, thought had a look of concern upon her face, was smiling with her eyes.

"Hey. I'm Jack. Sorry for knocking you over." He said, and I smiled slightly, still in shock. Of all the people I could have run into.

"I'm Fiona. It's ok; I guess I'm just clumsy." I said, stepping away from him. He smiled, and turned to the three guys that had magically appeared behind him.

"This is Milton, Jerry and Eddie. Guys this is Fiona." I smiled at the three of them, but it was completely forced, not that they could tell. My heart ached so badly, and I wanted to tell them who I really was, but then I remembered that I don't really know them. So I just turned to the others and introduced them.

"This is Peyton, Ben, and Izzy." They waved and the Wasabi liars waved back. The bell rang overhead and I silently thanked the lord for getting me out of this awkward situation. I took a look at me schedule and saw that I had Math first. Groaning, I started walking in the direction of the math room, suddenly remembering that I had "never" been to this school before. I stopped, and grabbed my school issued agenda, turning it over to examine the map printed on the back. I knitted my eyebrows in mock confusion. A shadow suddenly stole some of the artificial light that was shining on the plastic cover of the book in my hands. I heard a laugh, one that I have heard many times before, and the familiar mixture of peppermint and Anarchy scented Axe.

"You look lost. Where are you headed?" I looked up to find Jack smiling at me, and my heart broke in half. I forced another smile, and silently willed my tears not to fall.

"Umm… I'm supposed to have Math this block, but I have no idea where I'm going." I sighed, and Jack smiled, oblivious to my obvious discomfort.

"I have Math too. Who is your teacher?" I looked at my schedule.

"Umm… Mrs. Adkins." Jack's smile got even bigger if possible.

"Same here. I'll walk you," he said, offering his arm. I sent a silent glare to Will, who was probably watching me somehow, I mean the man IS the leader of an elite spy academy, and took his arm. It was warm and relaxing. I ordered my body to stay alert and stiff, not allowing myself to melt into him like I so desperately wanted to. I thought about my parents, and that it was probably Jack and his evil band of FBI agents that probably took them. My eyes narrowed, and I avoided his eyes, but that didn't seem to bother him, or he just didn't notice.

"So, when did you move to Seaford?" Jack looked at me, and I blushed slightly.

"Ummm… A few days ago actually." He smiled at me, which I returned with a bright, surprisingly not fake smile. I scolded myself, but no matter how much I wanted to hate him, that dang smile of his was intoxicating.

"So do you have any siblings?" I looked at him, and he smiled.

"Umm…Isabelle is my twin sister, and I have an older brother names Niles. He is kinda like our caretaker, since my mom and dad are dead…" I trailed off, and looked down. Jack stopped walking, and placed a hand on my chin, making me look him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He said, and I nodded, before he pulled me into a giant hug. I gasped, and he chuckled. I hugged him back, and pulled back with tears on my eyes, for many different reasons. Jack reached up and wiped away a spare tear that had escaped my eyes. I pulled away completely, and shook my head, remembering who I am, who Jack really is, and what I was doing there. I started walking again, and found the classroom on the right side of the hall. I slipped inside, and sat down at a desk, that wasn't too far forward, or too far back. Jack slipped into the room a few moments after me, sitting in a desk directly behind me. The teacher, Mrs. Adkins walked into the room, and began the class with roll call. When she got to the Os, she stopped. I silently groaned.

"Class, it seems we have a new student with us. Fiona, will you come up here and tell us a little about yourself?" I stood up, took a deep breath, and walked up to the front of the class, smiling at Mrs. Adkins before turning to address the class.

"Hi. I'm Fiona Oak, and I moved here from Dallas, Texas." I looked at Mrs. Adkins, and she smiled at me.

"Welcome to Seaford Fiona. Do you find California different from Texas?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yea, there are more beaches and it's sunnier, but not by much." The class laughed, and Mrs. Adkins smiled again, before gesturing for me to sit down. I took my seat and saw a folded piece of paper on my desk. I picked it up, and saw my name scribbled on the front. I unfolded it read it.

_**Would you like to have lunch with me? **_

I looked behind me to see Jack look at me smiling. I shrugged, and his smile turned into a frown. I turned back to face the front of the room, where Mrs. Adkins was explaining the plan for the rest of the year. Class flew by, and before I knew it, the bell rang, and the class filed out of the room, heading to their next classes. I packed up my notebook, and took a look at schedule again. Seeing Drama as my next subject, I smiled. I love acting, and I have to say that I am pretty dang good. I mean, look at what I do for a living. Seeing that everyone else had already left the room, I quickly threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the room, seeing Izzy standing there, waiting for me.

"Hey. How is it going?" Izzy said, taking my arm in a sisterly, comforting way. I sighed.

"No matter how matter how many reasons I have to hate him, I just can't seem to. I must be the worst undercover agent in the world." I said, and Izzy laughed.

"It's not just you. I walked into my Socials class, and some mean girl tripped me, and Jerry, also being in that class helped me pick them up. I looked into those eyes, and wanted to cry." Izzy looked at me, and I could see the faint trace of tears sitting in them. I hugged her, before pulling away, and changing the subject.

"So what do you have now?" I asked.

"Drama. What about you?" I laughed, and Izzy just looked at me.

"I have that too. I bet you $10 that Ben, Peyton, and all four Wasabi Warriors are in that class as well." I said, and Izzy smiled at me, her competitive side showing completely. I knew she would take the bet, even though I had an 80% chance of winning, because she was the kind of person who wouldn't back down to any challenge, no matter what. I was right.

"You are on." We did our special handshake, complete with a hip bump, and then continued to the classroom. We entered the classroom, and again I laughed. The Wasabi boys and our friends were sitting and talking on the stage. I smiled at Izzy, before dropping my bag near the pile in the corner of the room, heading over to sit between Ben and Milton. Ben gave me a one-armed hug.

"Hey Fi-Fi." I smiled, and hugged him back. I waved to the rest of them, and threw Peyton a smile. She winked back.

"Hey Fiona. The guys were just talking about how they all take karate together, at some dojo in the local mall. What was the name again?" Peyton said, looking at Milton. He smiled.

"Bobby Wasabi." Milton said, and Peyton looked back at me, giving me a sly smile. I knew that this was the deciding moment. Would we be karate newbies or pros? Suddenly, Izzy spoke up from her place between Jerry and Eddie. I hadn't even noticed that she sat down.

"You guys do karate? That's so cool." She looked at Ben, and he spoke up.

"What belts do you guys have?" The guys smiled.

"Well Eddie, Milton, and I all have yellow belts, but Jack has a black belt." Jerry said, and Jack looked at me smirking. He probably thought that having a black belt would impress me.

"Really? Th-" I was interrupted as the teacher whistled, making everyone silent. I smiled to myself, knowing that sooner or later I would have to face this conversion again.

"Welcome class. Let's start the year by playing some trust building games!" I looked up to see Issy smiling at me. I returned it, before we started doing some of the silliest things I've ever done in my entire life. _This year is going to be very different. _

**That was CHAPTER 2! Not really where I wanted to end it originally, but after I started writing, this seemed like a good place to stop. So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? COMPLETELY AMAZING? xD Anyways, I'm gonna start writing Chapter 3 like now. I have no clue where this story will go, only a few ideas, so let's just see what happens. **

**Please REVIEW! :D Reviews make the updates come faster! :)**

**Xxx DegrassiGleek22**


End file.
